24 hour finale
by Detective-XO
Summary: My theory on what might happen in the finale with Kono's story arc.


**A/N: SO I've been away for last couple of days and resorted to writing the next chapter of Last Mission on my blackberry just so happens that my USB refuses to link with my desktop and my plan doesn't get back on till next week so I can't email it to myself. Anyway this is a one-shot to pass the time, it's written differently from my other fics and it really is to keep me busy so I hope you like it. I'd like to think it's a one-shot but I feel like I may be tempted to add more because of the ending. This is my take on what the season finale might look like, the day is approaching unfortunately I know it's sometime in May I read it on but I can't remember the exact date. So here goes, can be viewed as McKono I'm not capable of writing for 5-0 and not add a splash of McKono in it.**

_**24 hour Finale.**_

_**7 a.m.**_

_Breaking news: This just in, Officer Kalakaua is again in trouble with the law, the same law she vowed to keep. _

_**8 a.m.**_

_The young officer had been under suspicion and even suspended from the force last year but was cleared of all chargers and was able to return to the task force. This time things aren't looking that good, the law enforcement agent's gun was apparently used in the slaughter of five men who apparently worked for a small gang who have been opposing the Yakuza for years prior. _

_**10 a.m.**_

_It was revealed that Officer Kalakaua has been seeing Adam Noshimuri heir to the Yakuza. Although it looked like he was trying to legitimize his father's business it seemed that there was an uproar of the new direction and most of the organization have gone rogue and appear to be under the leadership of an unknown subject. The HPD detectives have given us their statement that the evidence is conclusive and the shell casings are that of Officer Kalakaua's registered department gun. It seems that there's a pattern we've uncovered that Kono Kalakaua is the cousin of Chin Ho Kelly who is no stranger to IAB._

_**11 a.m**__._

_As for motive they think that the woman might have been protecting her boyfriend's organization. We will report to you around the clock as the story unfolds._

_**1 p.m.**_

_Only two hours after being cleared due to her air tight alibi Kono Kalakaua has been kidnapped. Many of eye witnesses caught the abduction on their camera phones. In plain sight and ironically in front of the police station, as you can see in the video she was forced into the back of the black van. No news as to where the case is but Five-0 can now join the case as she was cleared earlier today. She was having dinner with her boyfriend Adam Noshimuri at the time of the murders, although the alibi didn't hold up earlier in the day, Noshimuri appeared to be under FBI surveillance and they had several time stamped photos with the couple at the time of the murders._

_**3 p.m.**_

_Still no news on the location of Officer Kalakaua but this just in, a ransom video was sent to boyfriend Adam and cousin Chin Ho of a battered and bruised Kono tied to a chair. The kidnapper doesn't wear a mask and we now it's Michael Noshimuri the younger brother of Adam. His request is full control of the Yakuza financial accounts which will make him the new head of the Yakuza. No news as too if the older Noshimuri has relented to the request or not. Apparently Adam had been getting threatening phone calls from his younger brother for weeks prior to the attack._

_**6 p.m**_

Kono bit back the pain again as she tried to break free of the plastic ties around her wrist. Why did she always get herself kidnapped…what was it the fourth time? She blinked through the tears as she felt her skin breaking apart. Either she had been sweating profusely or her hands were bleeding. The warmth of her blood trickled down her fingers and the tear freely fell from her eyes, the gag in her mouth hushed her sobs. Looking around the room for the hundredth time she searched again for a way out, no windows just a steel door. Much like the interrogation room at HQ only she had no idea where she was and whatever drug they had pumped into had her muscles extremely sluggish. She needed to get out she knew that much, as much as she wanted to believe that five-0 would save her she felt like she was out of four leaf clovers and had lost her rabbit's foot. Still she would not believe it was over.

_**10 p.m**_

"Chin you need to calm down, we won't get anywhere if you're trying to kill him." Danny tried hold back Chin Ho from Adam who was in Steve's office trying to negotiate Kono's release. Luckily Adam hadn't hesitated to give up his share of the company to bargain Kono's release it was probably the only reason he was still alive Danny knew it and so did Steve. Chin blamed Adam for everything, he made it clear. After convincing Danny that he did not have murder tendencies Danny allowed him to join Steve and Adam who were now outside Steve's office.

"After this you are done! I don't want to see you anywhere near my cousin and you better pray that she's alive!" He said through gritted teeth. Danny followed behind Chin and listened as Adam told Steve that he cared about Kono just as much as they did. Danny didn't doubt it but putting their youngest colleague in such a shitty position did not go down well with him. He had just decided not to show it on Adam's face until they had her back safe and sound because they needed to and they would get her back.

_**3 a.m.**_

Kono's head shot at the loud banging of the metal door in front of her. It wasn't Michael but who appeared to be his right hand man, she didn't know a name but his smug expression told her she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Looks like your boyfriend came through. Still gonna kill yuh though, boss blames you for corrupting his brother. Says you made him go soft!" Her tormentor grabbed her chin but she only threw up at his feet. Whatever the drug they had given had been trying to work it's way out of her body and she had been throwing up every few minutes. She fell over in her chair and gasped as she heaved out water and blood. She heard him call her a bitch for soiling his shoes but passed out a few seconds after hearing the pop of a gunshot.

Awaking only a few minutes after she heard a riot outside the hall and bolted up when she saw the unlocked door. She could hear the gunshots getting closer and closer and although she didn't know for sure her instincts told her to go closer that they would save her and not kill her. Stumbling like a drunk whose liver was failing she stumbled out of the room and used the wall to support her weight, she began to see double as she neared the end of the hall way. That last thing she saw two of was her cousin Chin Ho Kelly with his shot gun. She saw his lips begin to say her name but she collapsed before she could respond.

_**7 a.m.**_

Kono stirred lightly but her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. When she managed to open them completely she saw Chin hovering over her. She heard him say 'cuz' but it felt like minutes passed before they reached her ears. She was still disoriented and everything on her body hurt and ached. She spent a couple more minutes adjusting to the light and the people in her room; her entire team was there along with Kamekona and Grace. A doctor came in and her family was asked to leave the room. After an hour of following the light and repeating her name and the date she was finally allowed to see her family again. She sat up in bed and accepted the 'I'm glad you're okays'. The room got smaller as the time wore by. Soon it was just five-0 in the room. Chin stood at her bedside watching her intently.

"I'm sorry cuz, I shouldn't have put you through that."

"You don't have to apologize Kono."

Still she knew she had no one else to blame but herself. She had fallen in love with a dangerous man and in the end she realized it wasn't worth it.

"What happened to Michael?" she asked softly but Steve heard and stared at her blankly.

"He had the misfortune of running into Steve when we raided the warehouse." Chin said on behalf of Steve who remained quiet just staring at Kono.

Kono relaxed into the hospital bed, even after all that he had done to her, she still felt sympathetic for Adam. It was his brother after all but she decided she'd cross that bridge later. She didn't want to see Adam and knew for a fact that neither the men who stood in front of her would allow her to come anywhere near her.

"How did you guys find the warehouse anyway?"

"You have Charlie Fong to thank for that." Danny said from the foot of her bed. "On a hunch he traced a number you had given him, turns out it was Michael's number. It was all we had to go on when they didn't keep up their side of the ransom. Fong was _really_ worried about you."

Before Kono or Chin could snipe at Danny's insinuation Catherine came into her room with a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear in her hand.

"I'm really glad you're okay Kono, we were all worried about you." Kono smiled politely and although she had been hearing it all day it didn't bother her to hear it again, she felt safe and secured. She followed Catherine with her eyes and as she placed the flowers and teddy bear down on the side table it was when Kono saw the diamond ring on her left hand. Catherine caught her staring and smiled nervously.

"With everything that happened we didn't want to say anything but now that you're okay I guess it's out, Steve proposed and I said yes!"

**A/N: So that's what I see happening as for Steve and his momma drama I truly have no clue as to what that might be brewing I heard some chatter that Wo Fat might be Steve's half-brother though, if you squint you can take it as McKono just the subtle fact that although we don't see him worrying about her he killed the man that hurt her. I really don't think I'll continue this but if I get bored waiting for the chapter of Last Mission to be transferred again who knows what will happen? Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your guys theories on what the finale may look like. **

**XO**


End file.
